


Magnificent

by oneshycrow (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aoba doesn't actually get fucked tho, Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Shota, he's just there kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oneshycrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip finds Aoba in a compromising position one night and intends to make full use of the time that he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Trip is about 8 years older and Aoba never left Platinum Jail. They're both young - Trip is perhaps 14 and Aoba is about 6.

One swipe of the back of his hand across his nose sent droplets of Trip’s blood splattering against the white floor. His shoes clicked aggressively across the seemingly sterile surface as he stalked through the halls, mumbling something incoherent to anyone but himself as his green-eyed glare flickers back and forth–nervously, it seems. Trip’s done something he wasn’t supposed to and it shows. One look into his eyes and you'd see the fear; mixed with joy of course. Fear was instinct, but the joy of his forbidden act was something that has been bred into him through weeks and weeks, years and years, of never-ending torture.

One glimpse into his constricted pupils and you’d see bloodstained white lab coats amidst bloodstained white walls and silver tools that, for once, were not covered with his own blood. He’d escaped. He’d attacked those researcher fucks with their scalpels and their holier than thou attitudes and he’d gotten the fuck out of there.

‘Out of there’ wasn't really the right term to use as he was still stuck in Toue’s lab. He was heading for the only safe place in the entire damn facility, but ‘safe place’ isn’t the right term to use either. Trip’s room wasn’t exactly a safe haven, but with the cameras disabled and Berta by his side he felt much more secure than when he was by himself, wandering aimlessly down the endless white corridors.

His heartbeat throbbed hard in his head as he mashed the button with his fist to open the sliding metal door into his room, stumbling in and making sure it was locked behind him. He let out a shaky sigh as he saw the familiar dark hues of gray and black around him. His eyes relaxed in the dim light. The brightness outside gave him such a headache and he swore Toue made everything white just to fuck with him.

He kicked off his shoes and walked towards his bedroom, not bothering to go into his bathroom to clean himself off. He just needed to take a damn nap, even if he was covered in darkening bruises and dried blood. With that thought in mind, he pushed open the door to his room, about to stalk in and flop ungracefully onto his unmade bed. He stopped immediately, frozen with his fist on the button and one foot in his room as he looked at what was quite possibly the best thing he’d seen in his life.

Aoba –tiny, perfect Aoba–was laying on Trip’s bed curled in a mess of white sheets and an overly large shirt. His shirt. The fact barely registered in Trip’s fuzzy mind. Berta was curled up beside him, Aoba’s small body splayed half across Berta’s flank as they both slept peacefully. Trip grinned, the thoughts of a nap far from his mind, as he closed the door quietly behind him and went up to the bed.

Aoba let out a sleepy sigh as he got closer, shifting a bit to expose his pale, soft thigh. Accidentally of course, but Trip’s disgusting mind saw the movement as a tease. Trip thanked whatever made little children hate wearing pants while they slept, because at the moment Aoba was dressed only in Trip’s shirt and his cute, pale blue briefs that were form-fitting enough to leave only a little to the imagination.

“Aoba,” he murmured quietly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead as he reached out to place a light hand on his exposed thigh. He inhaled softly, his nose filled with the fragrance of clean sheets and warm skin. Aoba shifted, opening one eye to look up at Trip sleepily. He whined a bit and rubbed his eyes with his hands, arching his back as he stretched his small body and created a delicious curve to his spine which Trip wasted no time in devouring with his eyes.

Such cute, tiny hands. Trip grinned, wondering just what he could teach those little hands to do. He shivered slightly, a shock running through him to settle as warmth below his hips. He pressed his hand firmly into the flesh of Aoba’s inner thigh, spreading his legs to catch a good view of the curve of his bottom and tight fabric sticking to sensitive skin before Aoba woke up enough to figure out what he was doing.

“Trip?” Aoba mumbled and Trip removed his hand quickly and settled it, instead, on the bed next to him. He sat up, leaning back against Berta as he looked up at Trip with golden eyes still watery and dazed from sleep. “I came over but you weren’t here.” There was a pause in his words as he yawned and Trip got a glance at the appealing wetness of his mouth. “So I decided to wait for you.” He finished his sentence with a shy smile, as if he had done something he shouldn’t have by coming over. Trip smiled back down at him, because how couldn’t he when Aoba looked so damn good like that.

“I see. Go back to sleep, then." he said, trying his hardest not to yawn himself. He’d thought about sleeping, but now he had other plans. He just hoped Aoba wouldn’t want to stay up. Aoba looked at him like he was about to protest and demand that they go on some wild adventure–which usually included multiple piggy-back rides–but he just nodded sleepily, sinking back down into Berta’s warmth. He curled into himself and Trip found his eyes wandering to the soft curve of Aoba’s ass, his hardening cock twitching in his pants as he resisted the urge to touch him. Not now, at least. Maybe someday, but not now. He’d much rather have the little bit of Aoba that he could than to scare him away completely.

Trip waited for Aoba’s breathing to even out before walking over to a chair across the room, angling it so it was facing the bed. He plopped down; moving a bit so he got a nice view of Aoba’s sleeping form. He slid his hand slowly down his stomach to his crotch, biting back a groan and arching his hips up as he began palming his erection through his pants. He focused his eyes on the curve of Aoba’s backside, trailing his gaze hungrily down the silky flesh of his thighs to his slender calves as if he were actually touching him. He paused for a moment and hovered his hand over his erection as Aoba shifted again, raising his hips slightly in his sleep and curling his toes into the soft sheets like the tease Trip knew he was.

“Slut," Trip taunted, grinning as he began to tease himself through the fabric of his pants again. He wondered how Aoba would react to the word, not that his virgin mind even knows what it means yet. He imagined Aoba, red-faced and squirming beneath him, with his hips raised and Trip’s cock in his ass. That image was enough to make Trip’s cock twitch and he let out a hissing breath between clenched teeth, managing to peel his eyes away from Aoba’s sleeping form to lift his hips and drag his pants down just enough to pull his aching cock out.

He rocked his hips up as his fingers wrapped around his shaft–softly at first. Usually he liked things rough with a bit of pain, but he was willing to try something different this time. He thought that if Aoba were to touch him with his soft, small hands that he would be gentle, hesitant, probably a little shy–scratch that, very shy.

Trip bit his lip to hold in a grunt as he slowly began pumping his cock, not even bothering to spit into his hand as he jumped right in. He couldn’t take his time for this one. Aoba could wake up and catch him any second. The thought exhilarated Trip and he grinned, tilting his head back and spreading his legs more as he rubbed his thumb along the head. That would be fucking awesome.

He’s certain Aoba would be flustered and probably very curious. Little kids always were, even when they knew something was wrong. He wondered if he’d be able to convince Aoba to blow him like his dick was a piece of candy. His cock throbbed as he thought about Aoba’s beautiful, wet mouth around it. His blue lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he closed his eyes focused on taking Trip in without choking. His golden eyes tear-filled and rimmed red as he gagged on Trip’s cum.

“Oh, fuck.” Trip’s moan was audible then, much louder than he intended and he gripped his cock tighter, twisting his fist roughly around the sensitive skin. Aoba shifted again in his sleep, turning so he was on his back. His hair was splayed messily around him and his lips were parted and moist. He let out a soft, sleepy noise–almost a whimper–and Trip licked his lips, resisting the urge to say fuck it and go wreck Aoba. After all, the whore was practically begging for it with the way he kept moving in the sheets.

He managed to keep his control though, and pumped his cock faster. He shifted in the chair, gripping the arm rest with one hand while he worked his cock with the other. His lip had begun to bleed from his constant biting as he labored to muffle his moans and grunts. Each of his soft noises still managed to reach Aoba, despite him trying to be quiet. Aoba seemed to react in his sleep to every single one, either by shifting a bit or making a small noise or letting out a quiet breath. This made Trip even more excited, even more desperate for release.

He let out soft pants, his hot breath puffing as the heat pooling in his abdomen grew even more intense. He let go of the arm rest to reach a hand down and massage his balls, pinching them as he dragged his nails roughly up his shaft. He jolted, the pain interrupting the warm haze he was in momentarily before a white-hot shock of pleasure rushed through him.

He arched his back and came hard with a hiss of Aoba’s name between his clenched teeth and bloody lips, his eyes never leaving Aoba’s soft body as his cum splattered against his shirt and dripped down his hand. He stayed like that for a few moments, panting softly as he watched Aoba breathe deeply in his sleep. God…he was fucked up.  
He smirked at the thought and let go of his softening dick, licking his hand clean before tucking himself lazily back into his pants. He stretched languidly and let his joints crack before he stood and walked over to the bed. He slipped off his cum-stained shirt and tossed it haphazardly into some corner of his room. Virus would probably scold him for ruining a shirt later, but at the moment he just couldn't give a shit.

He ran a hand through his sweaty bangs as he approached the bed, frowning slightly as he realized there was only a little bit of room for him to lie down. He shrugged and slipped onto the bed, lying on his side as he watched Aoba through thoughtful eyes. The boy fascinated him, even at his young age. His was the only face besides Virus’s that registered as human in Trip’s mind. Or, at least slightly human.

Aoba would never be as clean and vivid as Virus, but he was close. His face was that of a doll’s more than that of a human’s and Trip was completely fine with that. He’d have him soon enough. Virus had promised him and Virus never goes back on his promises.

When Aoba was older and they were out of Toue’s synthetic hell, they’d make him their doll. He’d be such a beautiful one too. A stark white doll with smooth, porcelain-like skin and a fragile, lithe body. He’d be ethereal and transparent, almost as if he were made of glass. Trip smiled at the thought, a genuine smile–even if it was twisted with a hidden malice. He would destroy Aoba in the most magnificent way possible. Beautiful dolls were meant to be beautifully broken.


End file.
